you_zitsufandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kikyō Kushida
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = Sarah Wiedenheft }} |Kushida Kikyō}} est l'une des personnages principaux de la série You-Zitsu . Elle est étudiante de la class 1-D. Elle est très populaire dans sa classe ainsi que toute l'école comme elle à l'attention se faire des amis avec tout le monde. Appearance Kikyō Kushida Anime Appearance.png|Kikyō's full appearance in the anime. Kikyō Kushida Swimsuit.png|Kikyō in her personal swimsuit. Kikyō est une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des yeux de couleur pourpre dégradé et elle a les cheveux courts de couleur beige/colorés. Elle est notée pour avoir une figure bien-douée et est considérée très attrayante par les garçons dans sa classe et du collège. En dehors de l'école, elle porte une robe bleu clair avec une couleur blanche et porte une veste de couleur sarcelle par dessus. Personality Elle est extremant populaire énorme parmi les étudiants et elle est considérée comme une idole de sa classe. Elle veut être amie avec tout le monde et non seulement avec sa classe D, comme indiqué quand elle a étendu son amitié avec Honami Ichinose de la B-Class. Elle veut bien s'entendre avec sa camarade de classe, Suzune Horikita,mais elle refuse froidement ses multiples gestes d'amitié. Il est révélé qu'elle a aussi un côté caché à sa personnalité. Elle professe sa haine pour Suzune, tandis que Kiyotaka Ayanokōji ecoutait. Après qu'elle l'a attrapé en train de regarder, elle l'a prévenu de ne le dire à personne, sinon elle l'accuserait d'agression sexuelle. Elle ne se sentait ni hésitante ou malaise quand elle posa sa main sur sa propre poitrine comme preuve de son accusation. Elle redevenu de bon coeur immédiatement après l'avoir promis qu'il garderait son secret, qui lui a laissé à la question sur l'une ou l'autre personnalité étaient réels,malgré son dédain pour Suzune Horikita, elle tente toujours d'être ami, ce qui signifie qu'elle peut simplement ne pas aimer ses manières et veut s'entendre. De plus, pendant qu'elle faisait du chantage à Kiyotaka pour garder son secret, elle interagit toujoursavec lui sans problème et ils s'entendaient bien. Dans une conversation privée avec Kiyotaka, elle a révélé que son dédain pour Suzune est due à ce dernier n'ayant pas un côté caché contrairement à elle. Au cours cela, elle était sincère qui a été contrastant avec ses tendances violentes, mais son autre soi a été vu quand elle a appelé Kiyotaka signifie pour être vague dans sa réponse à sa question. In drama CD which shows characters' daily life, her personality was clearly demonstrated. She always prepares the to-do-list even when hanging out with her group. After confirming participants, she will prepare possible courses of action, conversation topic, wording, and a-must sentence to say to some friends respect to situation. With this, she believes she will let no weakness slip out and other cannot gossip behind her back. Abilities Academic Abilities Plot Kikyō is first seen on the school bus when she tries to persuade Rokusuke Kōenji to give up his seat for an elderly woman. He refused to comply, as the woman gave up on the seat. In the manga, however, Rokusuke eventually moved. She was next seen in the class introducing herself to her classmates, stating she hopes they could all be friends with them gaining her instant popularity. At some point, she befriended Honami to further her goal of making friends with everyone. She later speaks to Kiyotaka asking for his help in befriending Suzune as he asks why she states it was due to him being the only person she talks to in the class. Her plan goes awry as Suzune saw through it and rejected the thought of friendship as she considered it unnecessary. Despite this, Kikyō still made an acquaintance out of Kiyotaka who was more accepting of her offer of friendship. When he sees her greet Honami, she reveals that she did not just want to befriend their class but the whole school. She later aided Kiyotaka in getting old test answers, she used her feminine charms and sweet side to get an upperclassmen to settle on a price for the tests. The upperclassmen soon gave in and Kikyō thanked for his help. Afterwards she was amazed by Kiyotaka' intelligence as he knew getting the results was within in the school rules. She also accepted his request to take credit when giving them to the class as he revealed he didn't like drawing attention to himself. She attends a celebratory party at his room while there she asked Kiyotaka if he had anything to stop Ken's expulsion, which caused everyone to stop their activities but he gave Suzune the credit. After the party, Kiyotaka noticed she left her phone and tried to return it to her but she was already in the elevator and had left the dorm building. While alone she angrily curses Suzune, Kikyō threatened him with the false accusation of sexual harassment by putting his hand on her breast. She told him not to tell the tell their class about her secret which he promised to not expose as she went back to her bubbly-self, causing him to wonder which was the real her. The next day, she meets Suzune and they go to the elevator where they meet Kiyotaka who she talks to for a while, completely ignoring what happened the previous night. After the elevator opens, Suzune leaves the pair as Kikyō is disappointed as she expected to walk to school together. She is then happily greeted by Honami who she returns the greeting before Honami inquired if Kiyotaka was her boyfriend but is told that is not the case. Honami then asked if they got their points but isn't given an answer as the two are confused by her question. She and Kiyotaka go to class and learn that because of a recent incident they wouldn't get points until a solution comes up. Eventually, its revealed that the incident was fought between Ken and some students of C-Class. Kikyō then gathers the class into helping prove the latter's innocence by asking Kiyotaka if he'll help out to which he agrees and she tries the same for Suzune who brushes her off and leaves. After they searched for witnesses, she and her group were disappointed that nothing came up as the others began suggesting Ken was lying about self-defense. When Honami showed up and says she will help Kikyō and her friends out in proving Sudō's innocence, Kikyō happily thanked Honami for the aid. Kiyotaka grabbed her wary as Kikyō was confused by his behavior before Honami assured him that her actions were well-meaning, as she stated she had a debt to him. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. During the school cruise, she enjoys herself at the pool before being called upon by Kanji Ike who asks to speak with her. They meet and he appears nervous as he asks to call her by her first name which she allows if she can do the same for him. She is then put off by his excitement but is shown smiling about it. Later on, she wanders the ship and found Kiyotaka with Airi who suddenly left as Kikyō is confused by this strange behavior as she spoke to Kiyotaka notices his uneasiness around her even shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her which he confirms as she explains she had that guess before she goes back to her happy self-assured. She also appeared to want to tell him something but backs out at the last minute and simply leaves. In the middle of the test, she noticed his and Suzune's close association again as other students took note of it as well before joking with them. After Haruki Yamauchi threw mud on Suzune, it was Kikyō who told the latter to clean herself up. After the survival island test, she and the class thank Suzune for her "help" in passing the test. She slips away to talk with Kiyotaka, she notes on how popular Suzune had become and she explained that she hates Suzune because of her not having a hidden side. She also asked if he had to choose between siding with her or Suzune as he remarked he didn't know as she jokingly calls him mean. Trivia * Classe D est pour ceux qui ont des traits défectueux, celui de Kikyō est de possède une personnalité cachée. * References Site Navigation